


Despertar

by Naldoreth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Bedside Vigils, Caring, Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hospitalization, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Quería ser lo primero que ella viera al despertar.





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después del final de ME3 (Destroy), así qué SPOILERS.

—Shepard, lo he estado pensando —murmuró Garrus, acariciando el rostro aparentemente dormido de la comandante—, y no me gustan tanto los bares como para vernos allí. Así que, ¿por qué no despiertas y nos reunimos aquí mismo?  
  
Shepard llevaba dos semanas en coma, y Garrus llevaba dos semanas a su lado, sin dormir, sin comer, sólo velando por ella. Quería ser lo primero que ella viera al despertar. Quería ser el primero en verla. Quería verla despertar ya. Los médicos no sabían nada, no decían nada y no tenían tiempo para aventurar nada. Todos los hospitales de la Tierra estaban colapsados. Mujeres, niños, hombres, aliens; todos los heridos de aquella nefasta guerra, y eran muchos. Encontrar el cuerpo de Shepard entre los escombros de la Ciudadela les llevó más de un día, y el leve rastro de pulso que notaron en ella fue para Garrus un milagro. Pero ya llevaba dos semanas así, en una habitación en un hospital de Vancouver, sentado a su lado notando su pulso. Al menos le habían dado una habitación individual; era la única paciente con aquél privilegio. La trataban con respeto y deferencia, pero ningún médico podía decirle si despertaría. Estaba viva, y de momento sólo obtendría eso.  
  
Así que a Shepard le tocaba salir por sí sola, y Garrus quería estar allí cuando ocurriera.  
  
El turiano se encargaba de lavarla y arreglarla. Le limpiaba las heridas, le cambiaba los vendajes e incluso la peinaba cuando venían visitas. Había venido tanta gente a verla que Garrus tuvo que poner límites. Y cuando estaban solos, le leía libros en voz alta (se había hecho con algo de literatura humana), le hablaba de Palaven o le contaba cómo estaba la tripulación. Le daba besos en la frente y le decía cómo sería su futuro si despertaba ya. Si, por favor, despertaba de una vez.  
  
—Dijiste que descansarías cuando murieras, Shepad —susurró Garrus una noche. Llevaba tres semanas sin dormir y estaba a punto de quebrarse. Ya no podía más—. Y no estás muerta. No puedes estar muerta otra vez, y tampoco puedes tardar otros dos años en volver. Despierta, Shepard.  
  
Aquella noche Garrus se quedó dormido, sentado en su silla de siempre apoyado sobre la cama. Murmurando en sueños, rogándole a Shepard que volviera de una vez, de una maldita vez, o no se lo perdonaría nunca. Y no notó una mano que le acariciaba con ternura, ni unos ojos que se abrían nuevamente a la vida. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que él vio al despertar.


End file.
